Pigs and Pearls
by The Tox
Summary: Two twins involved in a forbidden act, accompanied by the night. PWP, Incest. Quicksilver x Scarlet Witch


They lay in the same bed, embracing each other. Lying under the single cover together, clothed in their respective night wear, they lay still. Their lips were almost touching, and their eyes were open.

Neither moved, but their breathing was hard and constantly getting harder. They could feel each other's breath, as they could see each other's wants and feel each other's heat.

The boy in the scenario, Pietro, leaned forward, but only by a bit. He was usually bolder than this; he was usually more quick and impatient. But the other person involved, the girl lying in his arms, was Wanda, his twin sister.

After Pietro's advance, their lips were now touching. Make no mistake, it was yet no kiss. Their lips were dry and touched each other only slightly, like the cover only _touched_ their bodies.

Wanda urged to lick her lips, as she usually would when they were dry. But then she would meet Pietro's lips as well. She only shifted in the embrace, and closed her eyes with uncertainty. Pietro followed her example.

Then they kissed. It was not the result of Pietro's impatience, or Wanda's boldness. It just happened, not entirely due to coincidence, but the blame could not be placed on either one of the twins. Nevertheless, the kiss happened. Their lips closed around each other for a few seconds, and then they withdrew, opening their eyes at the same time.

Another kiss was soon in work, a more proper one. The small pause was used to licking their lips, so that the next time they met a more usual kissing sound was made.

In the second kiss they opened their mouths also, letting their tongues meet. Pietro's obvious experience became apparent as he took more control and allowed his tongue to both tease and caress Wanda's, while he grew more confident and moved his hands up Wanda's back.

Inexperienced as she was, Wanda did not shove him off or get disgusted by the act. Her own hands, which she had placed on Pietro's neck, she moved downwards instead.

The kiss had to end, but not a second was wasted until their lips and tongues and saliva met again as they devoured each other. Their hands that were exploring each other's backs also grew more confident and firm, as both twins were bold people, and soon Pietro's left hand met with the zipper of Wanda's scarlet night gown. He showed a moment of hesitation as he paused his actions, but Wanda only shoved her tongue harder against his, invading his mouth and giving him permission. And the zipper was opened.

Their kiss and embrace were put to an end, and they sat up in the one-man bed. Pietro kissed her neck as he started to take off her gown, pulling it over her head. She gripped his face when he was done and kissed him passionately.

For a moment Pietro caressed her beautiful breasts as he had done with no other girl, before rewarding her by stripping out of his night shirt. Now he was only clad in boxers and pajama pants, where as Wanda only wore panties.

The twins spent another moment observing each other's half naked bodies, not touching each other.

"Pietro-" Wanda said in a nearly distressed voice. Words like "this is a mistake" or "we shouldn't do this" seemed to be perfect choices to follow. But Pietro put a finger to her mouth.

"Hush, Wanda", he said lasciviously, before kissing her again. "Don't you want this?" he asked huskily in her ear, confident, but nervousness and self-doubt filled him up inside. Just what was "this"? How far would "this" get before he freaked out, or she broke down?

Wanda let her brother caress and kiss her while thinking over her reply, which was very much clear.

"Yes", she replied and put one of her hands on Pietro's bare torso, caressing his chest also but in a more demanding manner, pulling her hands and nails over it leaving marks.

As she pushed him down against the mattress, creating the illusion she somehow was the experienced one, she straddled him also. Pietro very much appreciated this, and he smirked and brought her head down to his, ravaging her mouth yet again with his skilled tongue.

The tension between the twins rose, and with every kiss they turned more needy, with every touch they turned more confident and with every caress they turned more caring, all at the same time.

Yet there were no passionate words, no meaningless moans and no lovable demands. Yet the room was silent. Maybe it was shame they felt, shame of what they were doing with their own flesh and blood, and maybe it was not. Maybe they did not want to disturb anyone, maybe they wanted to keep their act a secret. Or maybe they just felt moans, pleads and words had no meaning. Perhaps there was no time for either.

Pietro started kissing Wanda's neck, forgetting what marks it would leave that would give their forbidden act away on the next day. In the heat of the moment that did not matter, so he bit, and sucked, and licked, and kissed her neck until a moan finally left Wanda's mouth. But she felt spoiled, and left out at the same time, so she leaned down and started to give him the same treatment.

While their mouths were occupied with each other, or each other's necks, Pietro's hands were on Wanda's hips as she was still straddling him, while hers were fisted in his silver locks. Smugly Pietro sneaked his hands inside of Wanda's panties, while she was occupied with his neck, and stroke her butt with forceful hands. Wanda replied by biting him hard, right under his left ear, making him gasp and breathe hard for air. She then proceeded to take control of his momentarily open mouth to invade it, with her eyes wide open and staring into Pietro's. It was like looking into a mirror with a reflection that you can't really recognize is you, but somehow you believe it to be.

The panties were soon stripped off Wanda, put fairly Pietro removed his pajama pants and speedos as well.

Hesitation hit Pietro again, though it was over too fast for anyone but himself to notice. He had realized this was serious, no fooling around. He was about to have sex with his twin sister, and even though he knew he would eternally regret crossing that line, his regret would be far worse if he backed down. So his decision was to get a condom from his nightstand, cover his cock with it and stick two fingers inside Wanda.

She gasped, but did not protest. Her body was slightly throbbing and shaking, and she knew that she did not want any kind of foreplay. Yet Pietro teased her with his fingers.

Fisting his silver hair in one hand, she brought his head up close to hers. For a moment it seemed that she would kiss him again, but she only uttered three forceful yet needy and sexy words; "Just fuck me."

It was weird to hear those words from his sister, but Pietro had forgotten about their relation by now. He knew better than to oppose her, but further more he wanted to "just fuck" her as well. So he withdrew his fingers and substituted them with his hard cock, guiding Wanda down with his hands on her hips.

Again, Wanda gasped, but not, in a shocked manner that Pietro thought a virgin should. It was a gasp turning into a moan, but an unsatisfied one. Being quick, Pietro started to guide her up and down while moving his hips as well. Wanda helped move herself, with her left hand still fisted in Pietro's hair and the other on grabbing his waist. It was an awkward position, but there was no voyeur to comment.

Moans were impossible to hold in, and they filled the silent room perfectly, just as the twins _fit_ each other perfectly. In, out, in, out, in, out. There was no pain. There was no shame. It was only pleasure, undeniable and guilty pleasure. Forbidden, wrong, creepy, horrifying pleasure that they found in each other at a time where both so needed it.

Pietro came first, more vigorously than he had ever done before. Wanda soon followed, also with the orgasm of her life. And after their bodies untangled and they dressed even if they were sweaty they lay down again, next to each other. They soon fell asleep.

They lay in the same bed, embracing each other.


End file.
